Without trust no love
by Queen girl
Summary: Zerstöre nie das vertrauen, denn ohne Vertraunen wird die Liebe zu Hass. Und wenn du deine große Liebe verloren hast, wird dein Leben zu einem Nichts. James und Lily sind noch in Schulzeiten ein Paar. Bis Lily einen verhängnissvollen Fehler macht ...
1. The big love

Lily und James

Kapitel Eins

James ließ sich erschöpft in einen der Sessel im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Sirius hopste grinsend auf einen weiteren Sessel.

„Du hättest schneller sein sollen!", meinte er vergnügt. „Tja, dann schnappt sich eben Slytherin den Quidditchpokal!" Er lachte feixend. „Largy hat einen neuen Besen! Gegen den hast du keine Chance!"

James sah spöttisch zu seinem Freund auf. „Ich hab wenigstens einen Verstand, was einem auch viel bringen kann! Diese Tomtatenbirne, die einen Sucher darstellen soll, hat einfach nur Glück gehabt!"

Sie hatten gerade ein Quidditchspiel gehabt, und Gryffindor hatte haushoch gegen Slytherin verloren. 900 zu 640 war es ausgegangen. Aber es hätte auch ganz anders kommen können, wenn James nicht gerade, als er den goldenen Schnatz entdeckt hatte, Lily einen Kussmund zugeworfen hätte. Der Gegenspieler hatte seine Chance genutzt und den goldenen Schnatz mit Leichtigkeit gefangen. Es war schwer für James, zuzugeben, dass es sein Fehler gewesen war. Das Quidditch Spiel war ein Spiel des letzten Jahrs gewesen, dass damals nicht mehr beendet werden konnte. Deshalb war es heute fertig ausgeführt worden.

„Ich glaube, dass Gryffindor dir nicht sonderlich dankbar sein wird!" Grinsend erhob sich Sirius von seinem Sessel und zog seinen Freund hoch. „Komm, Alter, wird schon wieder! Jetzt gehen wir runter in die große Halle und alles wird gut." Er lachte seinen Freund aufmunternd an. Widerwillig ließ James sich von ihm führen.

Auf der Treppe nach unten begegneten sie Lily, die mit ihren Freundinnen Jessy, Jeniffer und ihrer besten Freundin Esmeralda, die alle mit der Abkürzung Eses riefen, auch auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war.

James Laune verbesserte sich augenblicklich. „Hi Süße, was geht?", grinste er und legte einen Arm um Lily. Die zwei waren seit drei Wochen ein Paar, nachdem Lily mit etwas unfairer Nachhilfe von Sirius zugegeben hatte, dass sie James liebte.

Lily lachte und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Das war ein wirklich spannendes Quidditch Spiel! Aber wie heißt es doch so schön: Für Liebe muss man Opfer bringen!", neckte sie ihren Freund.

Lily hatte große, grüne Augen die mit langen Wimpern umrandet waren, und wunderschöne, dunkelrote Locken. Für James war sie einfach nur eine Traumfrau. Lilys Lachen war ansteckend, und machte James jedes Mal fröhlich.

„Für meinen Knuffelhase tu ich doch alles!", entgegnete er und drückte sie kurz an sich. Er warf seine schwarzen, gut aussehende Haare schwungvoll nach hinten, was sein gutes Aussehen mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen nur noch verstärkte. Er war ein wahrer Mädchenschwarm und hätte jedes Mädchen haben können, aber er wollte nur Lily.

Und das machte Lily stolz.

Jessy, die auch eine Schönheit war, warf James immer wieder bewundernde Blicke zu, behielt aber für sich, dass sie ein klein wenig in ihn verknallt war. Sie würde ihn niemals ihrer Freundin wegnehmen wollen, und es bestand sowieso nur von 0,1 zu 100 die Chance, dass James in Jessy verliebt war.

„Du bist echt süß!", meinte Lily verträumt und sah zu ihrem Freund hoch, der sie frech angrinste. „Ich weiß!", erwiderte dieser und lachte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sirius und Esmeralda warfen sich währenddessen leicht genervte, aber auch belustigte Blicke zu, die sich auf ihre Freunde bezogen.

Inzwischen waren sie unten angekommen und Lily und James traten eng umschlungen in die Große Halle ein.

Peter und Lupin waren schon da. Sie sagten ein kurzes Hallo zu den zwei Turteltäubchen, die sich neben ihnen niederließen und begrüßten dann Esmeralda, Sirius, Jessy und Jeniffer umso ausführlicher.

Sirius warf einen bedeutenden Blick auf Lily und James. „Vielleicht heiraten sie ja morgen!", witzelte er, „ich bin Trauzeuge! Und ihr legt die Blumen da, ich weiß nicht, wie man die Blumenleger nennt."

Lupin sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Das weißt du ganz genau, Padfood!"

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Weiß die Welt, was der denkt!", murmelte er und plumpste neben James.

„Wie geht's, ihr verliebten Gackerhühner?", grinste er seinen Freund an.

James zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das siehst du ja wohl selbst, oder?" Dann wandte er sich wieder an Lily und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Anschließend sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

Lily versank völlig in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen. In seinem schelmischem, liebevollen Blick, der nur ihr galt. In seinen weichen, warmen Augen, mit denen er sie unverwegen anstarrte. Es war wie ein Traum. Keiner rührte sich, beide waren so versunken … James sah so süß aus. Wie er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen sanft ansah. Beide waren wie festgenagelt. Dieser Blick hielt noch lange an. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis James sich von dem liebevollen Blickkontakt löste.

Lily gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und fuhr mit ihren Händen gefühlvoll durch seine verwuschelten Haare. Sachte strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Esmeralda sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Ist schrecklich, wenn dein bester Freund dauernd nur noch rumknutscht, oder? Ich kenn das auch!" Sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Lily.

Sirius nickte. „Aber ich freue mich auch für ihn! Er ist ja schließlich mein Freund!", griente er und sah Esmeralda belustigt an. „Und er ist einmalig!"

_Allerdings_, dachte Jessy, _er ist einmalig! Lily hat echt Glück mit ihm!_ Doch sie verschob diese Gedanken. Es war nicht einfach für sie, James und Lily immer miteinander zu sehen, und sie wollte auch so wenig wie möglich an James denken.

Sie wollte nicht mehr in ihn verliebt sein. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur als Freund sehen.

Lupin sah sie seltsam an. „Was ist?", fragte er, „du schaust so verträumt …"

Jessy fuhr hoch. „N…nichts, ich h…habe nur nachgedacht!"

Lupin nickte. „Ja, das tue ich auch manchmal", sagte er, und ihm fiel erst danach auf, was für ein bekloppter Satz das gewesen war. Doch mit einem Blick auf Jessy wusste er, dass sie seine Worte gar nicht gehört hatte, denn sie hatte sich schon wieder ihren Träumen zugewandt. Als er Peter ansah, zuckte der nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, was mit der in letzter Zeit los ist", flüsterte er. „Sie ist irgendwie … komisch geworden!"

Jeniffer hatte den letzten Satz mitgehört. „Meint ihr Jessy?", fragte sie, aber sie wartete auf keine Antwort, sondern redete gleich weiter. „So war sie noch nie! Seit Anfang der sechsten Klasse wurde sie so seltsam …"

Sirius unterbrach sie. „Wo ist eigentlich das Essen?", wollte er wissen und rieb sich den Bauch. „Ich hab Hunger …"

In diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore. „Ich bitte um Ruhe!", rief er mit lauter Stimme. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche, und selbst Lily und James hörten auf zu Knutschen.

Als Dumbledore zufrieden war, fuhr er fort. „Ich werde euch eure Schulsprecher vorstellen. Dieses Jahr sind es:" Er machte eine kleine Pause, um die Spannung zu steigern: „Cally Mourand aus Hufflepuff und Roran Selüth aus Griffindor!"

Allgemeiner Jubel brach aus, besonders bei den Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors wurde es laut.

Mit einem Blick brachte Dumbledore die Schüler wieder zum Schweigen. „Würdet ihr bitte vorkommen?", bat er Cally und Roran freundlich, die sofort nach vorne rannten.

Beide wurden rot, als sie vor der riesigen Menge an Schülern standen.

„Ihr könnt euch an sie wenden, wenn es Probleme gibt, und sie werden euch auch manchmal überprüfen und vielleicht auch Punkte abziehen …!"

Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er Sirius und James zu, die das allerdings ganz gelassen nahmen und lässig winkten, was besonders die Mädchen zum Jubeln brachte.

Die neuen Schüler, die jetzt in die Erste kamen, waren schon vor drei Tagen auf die Häuser verteilt worden und so rief Dumbledore jetzt : „Haut rein!"

Die Tische waren plötzlich alle voll bedeckt und Sirius folgte den Worten des Schulleiters augenblicklich: er haute rein. Esmeralda sah ihm erst grinsend zu, dann fing auch sie an zu essen, und auch James und Lily genossen das Essen nach einem kurzen Kuss.

Am nächsten Tag war die Laune wieder etwas schlechter: die Schule fing wieder an. James Stundenplan war genau wie Lilys: Schrecklich!

Zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde hatten sie heute. Eigentlich war es ein schönes Fach.

Doch mit Proffesor Marige war es ein Alptraum. Er war einer der gefürchtesten Lehrer von Hogwarts - ein Grauen.

Danach eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei …

Man könnte sich besseres wünschen, aber James grinste Lily nur schief an.

„Wenn dich jemand von diesen bekloppten Lehrern anmacht, verprügle ich ihn!", triumphierte er und zeigte seine Muskeln. „Dem wird ich's zeigen!"

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Oh James …du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert!" Doch dann musste sie lachen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie.

„Das weiß ich!", grinste James. „Und das höre ich auch gerne!"

Sirius gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Ich auch!", rief er, zog die völlig überraschte Esmeralda an sich heran und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich!", rief er so laut, dass es die ganze Schule gehört haben musste, aber er gab ihr trotzdem noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Esmeralda war völlig überrumpelt. „_Du_ liebst mich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Als Sirius nickte, strahlte sie überglücklich und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich dich auch!", rief sie mindestens ebenso laut und lachte. Dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.


	2. Lilys big mistake

Kapitel 2

„Die Manaderen sind besondere Pflanzen", erklärte Proffesor Marige der Klasse etwas später.

„Jack, warum?" Er wandte sich an eine seiner Schüler.

„Ähm … ähm … ich weiß nicht …" Jack warf seinem Lehrer einen bitteren Blick zu.

„Du weißt es nicht?", schrie Proffesor Marige aufgebracht. „Hatten wir das nicht letztes Mal in der fünften Klasse besprochen?"

Er sah Jack mit einem hämischen Blick an. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Weißt es denn du, James?"

Marige grinste.

James nicht. . „Nein!", antwortete er ehrlich, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, „ich bin manchmal etwas vergesslich! Wissen Sie, mein Gehirn…" Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Sirius, der neben ihm saß, konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er prustete los.

Marige war über diese Antwort nicht gerade erfreut. „Sie erlauben sich, so mit einem Lehrer zu reden?", brüllte er. „Sie sind ein unverschämter Mensch! Wie so jemand hier auf Hogwarts gekommen is_t, i_st mir ein Rätsel! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt zu Ihrem Verhalten_, Black_", Marige legte eine besondere Betonung auf ‚Black', „noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Er warf Sirius einen erhobenen Blick zu, der ihn verächtlich erwiderte.

„Warum gucken Sie mich so an, _Proffessor_?", fragte Sirius mit belustigtem Ausdruck.

Jetzt hatte Sirius die Grenze deutlich überschritten. Und das konnte niemand übersehen, wenn er Mirage jetzt sah - und hörte.

„Das war ein Fehler!", brüllte der Proffessor, „ein deutlicher und viel zu großer Fehler, _Black_! Mal wider typisch _Black_! Das hättest du nicht tun sollen! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Du kannst froh sein, dass das alles ist, du hättest auch schlechter davon kommen können! Bei deinem nächsten unerwünschten Wort, sitzt du vier Tage bei mir und erledigst Arbeit ohne Ende!" Er war rot angelaufen vor Ärger.

Ein Ravenclaw kicherte. Marige warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!", schrie er. „Und wenn jetzt noch irgendjemand lachen oder reden sollte, wird er für zwei Wochen meine Arbeit erledigen und arbeiten bis zum Umfallen! Ich hab es satt hier! Noch nie, niemals hab ich so eine grässliche Klasse gehabt!"

Als der erste Schultag dem Ende entgegen kam, trieben sich Jessy, James, Lily, Sirius, Esmeralda, Jeniffer, Peter und Lupin noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors rum.

James und Lily gönnten sich einen Kuss und Sirus und Esmeralda grinsten sich an ohne Ende. Von der Stunde, die sie bei Mirage gehabt haben, war nicht viel an Sirius hängen geblieben. Das Gebrüll von Mirage hatte ihm zwar einen kleinen Schrecken gegeben, aber so etwas vergaß er schnell.

Erst spät in der Nacht gingen die Jugendlichen in die Schlafsäle um sich hinzulegen.

Aber jeder von ihnen war mindestens nach einer Minute im Tiefschlaf, und man hörte nur noch das Grunzen von Peter und Sirius.

So schlichen die Wochen dahin, man bemerkte, wenn man nicht gerade Kräuterkunde hatte, gar nicht, wie sie vergingen. Sirius erledigte seine Strafarbeit, die er eine Stunde danach bekommen hatte, James seine, denn er hatte ebenfalls eine Strafarbeit bei Marige bekommen, als er Lily hatte verteidigen wollen.

Man bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Tage vergingen. Das Wetter wurde langsam schlechter, jetzt im Herbst ließ die Sonne etwas nach. Ab und zu kam sie jedoch noch einmal hervor und strahlte so heiß, dass halb Hogwarts sich an dem See tummelte.

Jeniffer kam eines Morgens auf das Thema „Jessy" zurück.

„Ich verstehe es nicht!", murmelte sie in die Richtung Lupins, der zustimmend nickte.

„Ja, ich mach mir auch sorgen!", meinte er und belegte sich ein Brötchen. Die Clique _(SI: sorry, ich hab kein besseres Wort gefunden)_ frühstückte gerade mit den anderen Schülern von Hogwarts in der großen Halle.

Lupin warf Jessy einen sorgenvollen Blick zu, die sich in Gedanken versunken Kaffee einschenkte.

„Ich kenne sie schon ziemlich lange!", bemerkte Jeniffer plötzlich, „und ich glaube fast zu wissen, was los ist!" Sie machte eine Atempause. „Ich denke, sie ist verliebt."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Peter ein. „Verliebt? Jessy? Aber in wen?"

„Das weiß ich doch auch nicht, Peter! Woher denn auch! Und außerdem ist es nur eine Vermutung!"

Lupin dachte einen Moment über Jeniffers Worte nach, bevor er antwortete. „Du könntest recht haben!", meinte er dann, und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Brötchen.

„Mein Gott!", stöhnte Jeniffer, „so schlimm war sie noch nie verknallt. Es waren immer so kleine Mini-lieben, wo es ihr nicht sonderlich viel ausmachte, wenn ihr Liebhaber sie hasste, aber hier …" Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schulter. „Ich glaube, wir müssen etwas nachhelfen. Aber dazu müssen wir erst mal wissen, wer es diesmal ist."

„Ach, und das wird sie uns auch gleich verraten!", war Peters einziges Kommentar dazu.

Währenddessen knutschten Lily und James wild herum, und aßen zwischendurch mal einen Bissen.

„I love you, I love you so …", sang James seiner "großen Liebe" ins Ohr.

Dass er nicht singen konnte, wusste er, aber es störte ihn nicht.

Wieder einmal versank er völlig in ihren grünen Augen. Sie hielten ihn fest. Er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Diese Augen waren so wundervoll … so schön … so gefühlvoll … und so treu. Sie nagelten ihn fest. Es gab keine größere Waffe für ihn, als Lilys glänzende Augen.

Er liebte sie.

Erst nach einer Weile konnte James sich losreißen.

Er streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„I love you, my Baby, you are so beautiful…" Er grinste Lily schief an.

Diese lachte jedoch nur und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Du bist sooo süüüüß …", flüsterte sie und umarmte ihn zärtlich. „Und so … einzigartig!"

„Jetzt hat sie schon wieder „süß" gesagte, wir sind jetzt bei acht mal!", wisperte Sirius Esmeralda zu und grinste. „Mal sehen, wie viel „süß" es am Abend sind! Neunzig?"

Esmeralda kicherte. „Oder sogar noch mehr!" Sie sah Sirius herausfordernd an, der sofort verstand.

„Du bist sooo süüüüß!", gestand Sirius gefühlvoll. „Sooo süüüüß!" Er bekam einen Lachanfall und Esmeralda fiel sofort mit ein. „Ja, soho sühühüß ..", gluckste sie und hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen. Sirius umarte sie kurz, hauchte ihr „Du bist so süß" ins Ohr und schenkte ihr dann einen Kuss, der wegen des Lachens etwas misslang.

Auf dem Weg hoch zur Treppe, sagte Jessy immer noch nichts.

Auch Lily und James, die eng umschlungen in den Gryffindor Raum schlenderten, fiel es allmählich auf.

James wechselte einen Blick mit Lupin, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

Lily musterte Jessy einen Moment. Dann winkte sie Jeniffer an sich heran. „Verliebt?", fragte sie ihre Freundin leise.

Diese nickte. „Ich glaube auch. Aber in wen?"

Lily schürzte die Unterlippe. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke, wir werden es noch herausbekommen!" Dann gab sie James einen zärtlichen und langen Kuss auf den Mund und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Rücken.

Lily erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Freundinnen spielten gerade eine Partie Schach.

Lily stöhnte. Warum musste Professor Sangur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seinen Schülern auch einen Text über zwei Seiten aufbrummen? Sie saß jetzt schon seit Stunden hier dran und hatte gerade mal eine Seite geschafft.

Genervt stand sie auf. „Ich geh mal eben runter!", rief sie ihren Freundinnen zu und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Plötzlich blieb sie an einer der Stufen hängen und stürzte. Mit dem Kopf voraus. Sie stieß mit der Hüfte gegen eine Kante und ihr Kopf knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Boden. Dann blieb sie regungslos liegen.

Als sie sich kurz danach an den Kopf fasste, fühlte sie etwas Warmes. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und sah direkt in - Blut! Es lief ihr die Hand herunter, die schon jetzt rote Strähnen hatte.

Erschrocken wollte sie aufspringen und um Hilfe rufen, als sie plötzlich von einer starken Hand hochgezogen wurde.

Als Lily wieder auf den Beinen stand, sah sie direkt in das Gesicht von Jack. In diesem Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie tat, ihr Gehirn war noch benebelt, alles um sie herum drehte sich gefährlich.

Und diese Situation schien Jack auszunutzen. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und küsste sie. Lily war starr vor Schreck. Sie ließ es mit sich machen, ihr war nicht bewusst, was sie tat. Jacks Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, fester, aber Lily erwiderte ihn nicht ebenso stark. Seine Lippen fühlten sich so weich an … so lieb … so schön …

In diesem Moment betrat James den Flur. Er sah Lily. Er sah Jack. Und in diesem Augenblick stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

„LILY!", schrie er ungläubig. „WAS TUST DU DA?"

Lily drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie blickte in die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen von James. Und jetzt wusste sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hätte das nie tun dürfen. Sie hatte zwar nicht denken können, aber was sie hier getan hatte, war unverzeihbar.

„Ich dachte, du liebst mich! Ich dachte immer, ich wäre deine große Liebe!", brüllte James wütend. „Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass DU fremd gehst! Nie! So was hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet! Jetzt hast du mir wenigstens dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt! Jetzt hast du mein Herz schon wieder gebrochen! Vielleicht zu deiner Absicht! Etwas ist jetzt von mir abgefallen, dass mich immer beschützt und glücklich gemacht hat! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir je vertrauen konnte!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich James abrupt um und stürmte davon.

Lily rannte ihm hinterher. „James!", rief sie verzweifelt, „du musst mich verstehen, es tut mir Leid, es war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen habe …

Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht …"

„Aber du HAST ES GETAN!", brüllte James über seine Schulter hinweg. „Ich habe dir vertraut!" Dann war er weg.

Lily ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen. Sie schluchzte auf. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht", wimmerte sie, „alles! Ich bin eine blöde Kuh! Ich beklopptes Schaf! Ich hasse mich!"

Jack kam zu ihr hingerannt. Er keuchte. „Ach was, du kannst da doch nichts dafür, dieser _James_ soll sich halt nicht so aufregen …"

Lily trat ihm wütend gegen das Schienenbein. „DU SAGST MIR JETZT GAR NICHTS MEHR! HALT DU LIEBER DEINE KLAPPE! DU WEIßT JA NICHT MAL, WAS DU ANGERICHTET HAST!", schrie sie ihn aufgebracht an und versetzte ihm noch gleich einen Schlag in den Bauch. „WEGEN DIR IST ALLES SCHIEF GELAUFEN! DU MIESES DRECKSSCHWEIN!"

Jack hielt sich den Bauch, sah Lily böse an und machte sich dann schnellstens aus dem Staub. „NUR WEGEN DIR! MIT MIR HAST DU ES DIR VERSAUT, _JACK_!", brüllte Lily ihm noch hinterher, dann brach sie erschöpft zusammen.

-

Bitte rewievt!


	3. In sorrow

Black Nighmare16: Freut mich, dass die Story dir gefällt! Und wie du siehst, hab ich weiter geschrieben ;-)

Dragon corazon: Gleichfalls! Ich find deine Gesichichte (ich mein „In the drunkenness of reunion") auch super!

Smoky: Supermegadanke! Aber wies ausgeht, sag ich nicht ;-) obwohl, ein wenig weiß man es ja, denn sonst wäre Harry Potter nicht der, der er ist!

Honey: Danke danke danke ;-) ich streng mich an, gaaanz schnell weiter zu schreiben!

Kapitel 3

Lily wachte etwas später im Krankenflügel wieder auf. Esmeralda, Jeniffer und Jessy standen neben ihrem Bett und sahen sie besorgt an.

„Was … was ist passiert?", stöhnte Lily. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Kopf. „J..James, wo ist er?"

Esmeralda sah ihre Freundinnen warnend an. „Jetzt schau erst mal, Süße, ob dir auch nichts mehr wehtut!"

Lily fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. Diesmal spürte sie kein Blut, aber wenn sie leicht drückte, tat es ziemlich weh. „Geht schon." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Aber was ist mit James?"

Jessy ergriff das Wort. „Er ist sauer!", meinte sie, aber nach kurzem Betteln von Lily, war auch mehr aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.

„Na ja, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wirkte er ziemlich aufgelöst und hat keinem von uns erzählt, was passiert ist. Nur Sirius weiß es. James hat … nun ja, er hat geheult. Er ist ziemlich unglücklich…"

„Was ist denn da zwischen euch eigentlich passiert?", wollte Jeniffer neugierig wissen. Esmeralda sah sie böse an, doch Lily lächelte nur.

Dann erzählte sie alles haarklein ihren Freundinnen, kein Detail, kein Wort ließ sie aus.

„Und dann … dann war er weg", schluchzte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht zum Kissen hin. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie weinte. „E..er wa…ar ein…fach foh..ort…" Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und wollten nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen. „Weh..eg …" Sie wischte sich über die Wange, worauf sie erst heute Morgen einen Kuss von James bekommen hatte.

„I…ch würd…e jetzt ger…ne allei…ne sein", bat sie schluchzend.

Ihre Freundinnen verließen niedergeschlagen den Krankenflügel.

Lily wusste, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. _Ich hätte es nie tun dürfen, ich bin so schrecklich fies, ich liebe ihn doch sooo … wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun! Ich habe ihn verletzt, ich hab ihm … ich hab ihm das Herz gebrochen, wie er sagte, _dachte Lily unglücklich und schluchzte laut auf. _Und ich habe auch mich verletzt. Ich selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas tun könnte. Und wegen MIR ist auch meine Schutzhülle zerbrochen, mein Leben ein Nichts …_ Aus einem leisen wimmern wurde ein lautes, tränenreiches Weinen, was den ganzen Krankenflügel mit Traurigkeit versah.

James lag währenddessen auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das getan hat", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sirius, der sich neben ihm auf das Bett niedergelassen hatte.

„Und ich dachte sie liebt MICH …"

Sirius klopfte James aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Jeder macht mal Fehler. Wer weiß, ob sie es wollte, vielleicht hatte sie gerade Alkohol getrunken oder so was!"

James sah immer noch nicht zu ihm auf. „Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht, oder?", brummte er ruiniert. „Ich habe ihr immer vertraut, _das_ war wohl _mein_ Fehler!"

Sirius seufzte.

_Jack. Warum liebt sie diesen … diesen gestörten Typ mehr als mich? Was ist an mir so schlimm? Sie hätte mir sagen können, dass sie nichts mehr von mir will, aber so … So was hätte ich nie von ihr erwartet. Was bin ich eigentlich noch ohne sie? Zerstört … sie hat mir mein Herz zerstört … _, dachte James verzweifelt. _Wusste sie nicht was sie tut? Oder hat sie mich noch nie geliebt? Immer nur so getan?_

Tränen stiegen James ins Gesicht, aber er wischte sie schnell mit seinem Ärmel ab. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Sirius jetzt auch noch merken würde, dass er weinte.

„Ich lass dich dann lieber mal alleine …" Sirius stand auf. „Denk mal über alles nach. Und du weißt, dass, egal was passiert, du immer noch mich hast!"

James musste ein wenig lächeln. „Ja, das weiß ich!", sagte er und schluckte. „Zum Glück gibt es dich …"

Sirius verließ den Jungenschlafsaal und sein Freund hörte nur noch das Knallen der zufallenden Tür.

„Hi, Eses!", begrüßte Sirius seine Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Glaubst du, dass mit James und Lily wird wieder?"

Esmeralda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht", meinte sie ehrlich, „aber es sieht schlecht aus. Lily ist ziemlich traurig und weint die meiste Zeit. Das hat sie echt fertig gemacht … aber sie hat auch einen Fehler gemacht, der nicht so schnell zu verzeihen ist. Es ist James recht, sauer zu sein. Als sie es getan hat, war ihr schwindelig, sie war schließlich gerade die Treppe herunter gestürzt, sie wusste ja nicht was sie tat. Aber sie hätte es trotzdem nicht tun dürfen. Und danach hat sie diesen Jack angeschrieen wie sonst was. Getreten und geschlagen hat sie ihn. Sie war wütend auf ihn. Und das versteh ich.

Ich hoffe für beide, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen. Aber ich glaube es nicht."

Sirius sah sie niedergeschlagen an. „So war das also … sie ist die Treppe runter gefallen … Allerdings ist James im Moment nicht sauer, er ist eher traurig und bedrückt. Aber ich schätze, seine wütende Phase kommt noch. Er hat auf jeden Fall ein recht darauf, zu wissen, was eigentlich los war, und warum sie diesen elenden J_ohn_ oder wie er heißt, geküsst hat."

Esmeralda nickte. „Finde ich auch. Wir sagen es ihm später. Ich glaub, die beiden haben gerade keine Lust, sich mit uns zu unterhalten."

Jessy kam von hinten angelaufen und zwickte Eses in die Hüfte. „Hey, nicht so lustlos, das bringt doch auch nichts. Das wird schon wieder. Wenn wir hier rumhängen und trauern, hilft das unsern Friends doch auch nichts. Lasst die erstmal nachdenken, dann sehn wir weiter. Wie wär's, wenn wir schwimmen gehen?"

Esmeralda sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wieder gut drauf?", fragte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. Was war los? Wieso hatte Jessy plötzlich so gute Laune?

„Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet jetzt gute Laune haben?" Jessy biss sich auf die Lippe. „Gerade haben sich James und Lily getrennt, und mir soll's besser gehen als sonst? Ich finde eben nur, dass wir hier nicht blöd rumhängen sollen, wenn es doch sowieso nichts bringt!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Esmeralda gab nach. „Na ja, ich meinte ja bloß. Von mir aus können wir jetzt ja schwimmen gehen. Ich hol schnell meine Sachen!" Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Mädchenschlafräume.

Etwas später lagen die drei mit Lupin, Peter und Jeniffer auf den Wiesen des Schloss. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich der dunkel blaue See und er schien in der Hitze nur so danach zu schreien, dass sich die Jugendlichen ins Wasser warfen. Die Sonne brannte auf ihren Rücken und trieb Jeniffer und Lupin in den See, die gleich eine große Wasserschlacht lieferten.

Jessy lag entspannt auf ihrem Handtuch und bräunte sich. Ihre Haut war nicht so schnell dunkel zu bekommen, und so nutzte das Mädchen jede Gelegenheit sich zu sonnen.

Sirius und Esmeralda unterhielten sich angeregt über Lily und James. Auch Jessy wurde ein Gesprächsthema, da sich das Paar ihr Verhalten absolut nicht erklären konnte.

„Nie hat sie was gesagt!", sagte Esmeralda gerade und sah mit leicht geschlossenen Augen Sirius an, da die Sonne sie blendete. „Und jetzt ist sie plötzlich ganz anders. So wie früher eigentlich, nur irgendwie … irgendwie seltsamer."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Aber wer sagt, dass das was mit James und Lily zu tun haben muss? Vielleicht gibt es ganz andere Gründe!"

„Sie erzählt uns nicht, was los ist, sie tut einfach so, als wäre gar nichts gewesen!", beschwerte sich Esmeralda. „Und ich dachte, wir sind ihre besten Freundinnen!"

Sirius gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Reg dich nicht so auf. Vielleicht ist das einfach auch ihre Sache, und alles ist vorbei! Vielleicht müssen wir uns gar keine Sorgen machen! Ich denke, sie weiß, was sie tut."

„Hm … aber warum ist sie ausgerechnet jetzt so anders geworden, wo James und Lily sich getrennt haben? Wo sie Streit haben! Und Jessy scheint sich ja regelrecht darüber zu freuen! Aber vermutlich hast du Recht, und es hat alles gar nichts damit zu tun. Ich hoffe es."

Sirius war derselben Meinung. „Ich auch. Für sie war das jetzt vielleicht gar nicht mehr so wichtig, euch das alles zu erzählen. Weil es dann jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso vorbei ist, mit ihrer neuen Liebe, von der wir nichts wissen. Das sind zumindest meine Vermutungen." Er grinste schräg.

-

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte bitte rewievt!


	4. Conflicts and disappointment

**Hier ist das 4 Chapter, endlich! Hab mich mit dem Weiterschreiben beeilt! **

Sparrycaman: Danke! Hab mich bemüht! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Nächstes mal brauchst du nicht per Mail schreiben, kannst auch unten bei rewievs! g HDL

Kapitel 4

Conflicts and dissappointment (Enttäuschung)

Lily stöhnte. Gerade war sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und stand nun vor der geschlossenen Tür. Sie hatte gar nicht unbedingt aus ihm heraus gewollt, denn ihre Angst war, James zu begegnen. Anderseits wollte sie ihm aber auch erklären, was vorgefallen war. Sie wollte sich mit ihm aussprechen. Auch wenn das sicherlich schwer werden würde.

Gedankenversunken schritt sie durch die Gänge, sie war auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles kam ihr verfremdet in Hogwarts vor, leer und dunkel, seit James sie so angeschrieen hatte. Ohne ihn war alles trostlos, es gab den Hoffnungsschimmer nicht mehr, den James ihr immer geschenkt hatte.

Die ganzen Treppen schienen kein Ende zu haben. Lilys Beine ließen sich nur schwer heben. Es raubte ihr die ganze Kraft, die Stufen hoch zu rennen und sich durch die langen Gänge zu schleppen.

Als sie endlich vor der fetten Dame stand, musste Lily erst einmal kräftig schlucken. Wahrscheinlich würde sie drinnen James antreffen. Und davor hatte sie eine höllische Angst. Er würde wütend sein. Sehr wütend. Und es war sein Recht. Alles war Lilys Fehler gewesen. James hatte nichts dafür gekonnt. Er hatte sie aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt.

Aber Lily liebte ihn jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Ihre Liebe zu ihm war in diesem Moment stärker, als sie jemals gewesen war. Sie hätte alles dafür getan, dass er ihr verzeihen würde. Sie vermisste ihn. Die Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief, bemerkte sie nicht.

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte sie laut „Feuerkobold" und die fette Dame gab den Eingang frei.

Drinnen sah Lily sich erst einmal um. Niemand schien da zu sein. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, aber sie wusste, dass eine Begegnung mit James so oder so kommen würde. Sie würde es nicht verhindern können. Und möglicherweise nicht mal verhindern wollen. Denn ihre Lippen brüllten nur so nach einer zarten Berührung von James, ihre Haare wollten von ihm zerwuschelt werden, und ihre Augen vermissten den liebevollen und zugleich schelmischen Blick von James, bei dem sie immer dahin geschmolzen war.

In diesem Moment hörte sie ein Geräusch. Jemand kam aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um – und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von James. Er sah aus wie immer. Lily fand, fast noch süßer als sonst.

Aber seine Augen waren anders. Sie blitzen nicht so schelmisch auf wie früher, und auch ein Strahlen aus seinem Gesicht war verblasst. Seine Haare waren noch zerstrubbelter als sonst.

Beide brachten erst kein Wort heraus. Dann drehte sich James abrupt um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„James!", rief Lily verzweifelt. „Ich kann es dir doch alles erklären! Du musst mich verstehen, ich weiß, ich habe einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht! Der größte, den ich je in meinem bisherigen Leben gemacht habe! Ich bereue es aus tiefstem …"

„Ach sei doch still, Evans!", hörte Lily James brüllen. „Ich hätte nie von dir gedacht, dass du so etwas zu Stande bringst! War ich dir denn gar nicht wichtig? War ich dir EGAL? War dir dieser Mülleimer -Jack lieber als ich? Ich habe die VERTRAUT!

Du sagst mir, du bereust es, aber lügen kann jeder! Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht schon wieder anlügst? Du hast mein Vertrauen AUSGENUTZT, EVANS!"

Lily stiegen die Tränen ins Gesicht. Er hatte sie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr Evans genannt. Und er hatte sie noch niemals so angebrüllt. Sie schluchzte auf. Aber er hatte Recht. Er wusste außerdem noch nicht die Wahrheit, weshalb sie Mülleimer-Jack geküsst hatte.

Lily gefiel der Name _Mülleimer Jack_. Er passte. Und sie hatte keine andere Meinung von Jack, als James. Jedoch wusste das James nicht. Vermutlich würde er das auch nicht heraus bekommen, wenn es ihm niemand sagte.

„Jetzt hör mir doch einmal zu, James, bitte!", flehte Lily hoffnungslos. „Bitte!"

„NEIN!", war die schroffe Antwort. „Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Eine kleine Träne lief Lily übers Gesicht. Dann kamen mehr, immer mehr, und sie hörten nicht mehr auf zu fließen, bis ihr ganzes hübsches Gesicht nass war. Sie konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen, denn die Tränen verdeckten ihr die Sicht. Sie weinte und schluchzte. Die Tränen liefen unerbittlich weiter. „Jam … es …", wimmerte sie kraftlos. „Jam … es …"

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schniefte. „Ich lie…be di..ch do..ch …" Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass James nicht reden wollte. Dass er ihr nicht zuhören wollte. Dass sie nun auseinander waren. Eine Welt ohne James war ein Leben ohne Freude. Sie würde um ihn kämpfen. Egal, was es kosten würde. Eine letzte kleine Träne suchte sich noch ihren Weg durch Lilys Gesicht, dann schleppte diese sich in ihr Himmelbett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

James biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht hatte er übertrieben. Er hätte sie nicht so anschreien dürfen.

Aber es war Lilys Schuld, dass er das getan hatte. Sie hatte diesen Mülleimer-Jack geküsst. Sie hatte ihn betrogen. Ihm das Herz auseinander gerissen. Von der ersten bis zur fünften Klasse hatte sie ihm jeden Tag das Herz gebrochen, aber es war ihr egal gewesen. Und jetzt schon wieder. Nur stärker als zuvor.

Er hatte ihr vertraut, sein Leben an sie gehängt. Sie geliebt über alles. Es hätte nichts gegeben, dass er nicht für sie getan hätte.

Und sie hatte es nur ausgenutzt?

James wollte es nicht glauben. Lily verloren zu haben, war, als hätte er seinen eigenen Körper verloren. Es war eine Qual für ihn, die er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Jedes Mal gab es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz, wenn er an sie dachte.

Aber er war wütend. Nicht nur wütend, er war stinksauer auf Lily. SIE hatte die Beziehung mit diesem Mülleimer-Jack zerbrochen. Obwohl sie ihm ewige Liebe geschworen hatte. Und er sie mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte. Und das hatte er auch von Lily erwartet. Aber er schien sich in dieser Hinsicht den falschen Glauben geschenkt zu haben.

Und jetzt lief sie ihm hinterher. Er wusste nicht warum. Sie hatte James betrogen. Er sah keinen Grund, warum Lily jetzt wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war alles nur ein Traum gewesen, und er würde gleich aufwachen. Er hoffte es. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Das hier war die Realität. Die harte Realität.

In diesem Moment stieß jemand die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal auf. Sirius kam herein.

„James?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Wir waren grade schwimmen. Ich muss dir was erzählen."

James nickte uninteressiert. „Tu das."

„Immer noch höchst Streit, du und Lily?"

James überlegte. Was war das eigentlich zwischen ihm und Lily? War es Streit? Er fand das Wort „Streit" nicht passend, aber er bejahte trotzdem.

Sirius zog sich langsam um. „Schade."

„Was sonst!", murrte James.

„Hm, ja stimmt. Also, Kumpel, ich wollte dir ja was erzählen." Er setzte sich auf James Bettkante und sah zu ihm herunter. „Es geht um Lily" er gähnte herzhaft. „Aber ich glaube, ich leg mich erst mal ne Runde hin!"

„Um Lily?" James hatte den letzten Satz überhört.

„Jep. Aber jetzt schlaf ich erst. Ich erzähl es dir vorm Abendessen, okay?"

James seufzte. „In Ordnung." Er stand auf. „Ich werd dann mal runtergehen, ein bisschen rumlaufen. Solange ich nicht _Lily Evans_ sehe, wird es vielleicht ganz schön. Am besten, ich geh raus. Draußen war ich schon ne Weile nicht mehr. Und da ist **_sie_** wahrscheinlich am wenigsten."

„Dann geh, Prongs. Pass auf dich auf!" Sirius grinste ihn an und schmiss sich ins Bett. „Ich werde es mir hier gemütlich machen!"

James verließ den Schlafsaal und gab große Acht darauf, Lily nicht zu begegnen. Auf ein Gespräch mit ihr hatte er im Moment keine Lust.

Er lief gemütlich durch die Gänge und Flure von Hogwarts. Mit Sirius hatte er alle erkundet und jede Menge Geheimgänge kennen gelernt, die er heute gebrauchte. Schon lange hatte er sie nicht mehr betreten. Aber sie schienen ihm ohne Sirius irgendwie noch dunkler als sonst. Finsterer. Bedrohlicher.

Er ignorierte dieses Gefühl, hastete dann aber doch in einem schnellerem Tempo als vorher nach draußen und war froh, als sie ein Ende nahmen.

Seit Lily diesen Mülleimer Jack geküsst hatte, ging es ihm eindeutig schlechter. Ihm verging zu vielem die Lust und er dachte viel mehr nach als sonst. Gestern Abend hatte er noch mehrere Stunden wach gelegen und überlegt. Ein Gefühl des Vermissens hatte ihn beschlichen. Das Vermissen nach Lily. Nach ihren weichen Händen, ihren wunderschönen, lockigen Haaren und ihren grünen Augen, in denen er immer versunken war.

James versuchte, diese Gefühle zu verschieben so gut es ging. Aber es war nicht einfach. Und er schaffte es auch nicht.

Er musste sich trösten. Mit irgendetwas, dass ihn ablenkte.

Auch versuchte er seine Gefühle seinen Freunden nicht zu zeigen. Aber auch das gelang ihm in Wirklichkeit nicht gerade gut.

Mittlerweile war James draußen angekommen. Weite Wiesen erstreckten sich vor ihm, große Bäume und in etwas Entfernung konnte er auch die Peitschende Weide erkennen.

Ein dunkler See lag breit auf den großen Wiesen. James schwitzte und eine kleine Erfrischung des Gesichts konnte er gut gebrauchen.

Er beeilte sich um sich abzukühlen und schon bald hatte er den blauen See erreicht.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Jessy noch auf der Wiese lag und sich bräunte.

„Was machst du hier alleine?", fragte er sie und legte den Kopf schief.

Jessy sah erschrocken auf, doch als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand, beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Ach du bist es nur! Ich liege hier ein bisschen in der Sonne und genieße es! Außerdem kann man schön nachdenken!"

„Na dann …" James zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jessy sah ihm in die haselnussbraunen Augen. Er sah wirklich süß aus. Mit seinen schwarzen, verwuschelten Haaren, die in alle Richtungen standen.

Sollte sie ihn fragen? Was, wenn er nein sagen würde, und sie auslachen? Und Lily wäre bestimmt sauer …

„Ich werd mich kurz abkühlen", meinte James und wollte sich gerade zum See hin bewegen, als Jessy ihn aufhielt.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Jetzt oder nie. Es war wahrscheinlich der einzige Augenblick, an dem sie mit ihm alleine war. Und diesen wollte sie ausnutzen.

„James, warte!"

Dieser drehte sich um. „Was ist?"

Jessy atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich wollte dir was sagen … dass … dass … ich dich … liebe!" Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. „Willst du mit mir gehen?"

James sah sie erst erschrocken an, dann lächelte er und warf seine schwarzen Haare schwungvoll zurück. „Ist es schon lange so?"

„Hmm … ja!"

James kniff die Augen zusammen. „Lass mir einen Moment Zeit zum Nachdenken", bat er Jessy und entfernte sich ein Stückchen von ihr, um sich auf die Wiese fallen zu lassen.

_Soll ich? Ich weiß nicht … aber irgendwie muss ich mich trösten, und sie sieht ja eigentlich auch gar nicht so schlecht aus …_

_Aber das wäre untreu Lily gegenüber._ James legte seine Stirn in Falten. _Aber sie war ja auch untreu … hat mich belogen! Dieses fiese Miststück!_ Langsam kam die Wut wieder in ihm auf. _Ich werde sie eifersüchtig machen, diese Evans. Mit Jessy. Jep, so werde ich es machen. Dann spürt auch Lily mal diese Eifersucht, die mich von der ersten bis zu fünften Klasse verfolgt hat!_ Er ballte die Faust. Das war sein Entschluss.

„Jessy!", rief er. Diese hob sofort erwartungsvoll den Kopf.

James lief langsam auf sie zu. „Ich habe mich entschieden!", meinte er und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Handtuch plumpsen. „Ja, ich will!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich will mit dir gehen, Süße!"

Jessy sprang auf. „Juhu!", jubelte sie. „Ich bin mit James Potter zusammen, mit James Potter!" Sie hüpfte freudestrahlend in die Luft. „Ich liebe dich!"

Sie fiel dem lachenden James um den Hals und drückte ihn kurz und fest.

-

Bitte, bitte rewievt ganz viel! Es dauert ja nur ein paar Sekunden! Und außerdem spornt das mich zum schneller Weiterschreiben an ;-)


End file.
